Psst! I love you
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Yugyeom yang terancam menghabiskan masa liburannya sendiri. "Yugyeom-ie, apa kau mau ikut?" "Sepertinya itu ide bagus-" "Yugyeom akan ikut denganku" Kim Yugyeom - Mark Tuan. MarkGyeom from GOT7. romance, fail fluff!


**KallenPark Present**

 _Psst!_ I love you

GOT7 Fanfict [MarkGyeom Couple]

Kim Yugyeom - Mark Tuan

Romance, -fail-fluff

Rating T [For Teen]

 _-Setting waktunya pas sebelum Mark sama Yugyeom pergi ke LA ya, aku terinspirasi dan buat ff ini gara gara abis liat pict mereka berdua di Disney Land-_

 **Warning!**

 **Shonen-ai, Boys love**

 **Ga jelas, typo bertebaran bagai ranjau**

 **Fail gagal bikin mau muntah/g**

 **OOC, Lebay**

 **GA SUKA? BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH SEJAUH JAUHNYA**

 **BACA, DIMOHON REVIEW**

 **BACA GA REVIEW? JAMBAN SANA!**

 **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KE BIANGNYA JAMBAN SEKALIAN!**

 _Dan aku ingatkan lagi, follow/fav tanpa review itu ga sopan. Dan itu selalu ku temukan di ff ku yang sebelumnya. Bahkan di ff yang baru-baru ini ku posting. Miris! Ada yang fav tanpa review. Please aku tau kalian bukan orang bodoh yang ga bisa/ga tau cara meninggalkan jejak-review. Maka dari itu, di mohon pengertiannya untuk itu-review._

 _Lebih baik aku punya satu pembaca yang menghargai hasil ketikanku, karyaku, imajinasiku, dengan memberikan jejak. dari pada punya banyak readers tapi ga tau caranya saling menghargai. Lebih baik kalian tak membaca karyaku jika masih menjadi 'pembaca hantu'._

 _ **Jujur saja, aku sangat membenci silent readers!**_

Aku terlalu banyak bicara, baiklah..

Here we go!

.

.

 _ **07:00 PM**_

Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Itu artinya hampir 30 menit lamanya aku duduk di sofa ini sembari terus membolak-balik lembar majalah lama yang sejujurnya, tak ku baca sama sekali. _Ugh_ -aku merenggangkan tubuhku sejenak. Terduduk dalam waktu lumayan lama membuat bokongku agak kebas. Sepertinya membasahi kerongkongan dengan segelas air merupakan pilihan yang baik. Mengingat sehabis aku terbangun pagi ini, aku langsung melompat ke ruang tamu. _Uh_ baiklah, hanya demi pintu yang terbuka didepan sana, aku bahkan rela tak membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Hanya demi pintu yang bertuliskan _'Matrial arts couple'_ membuka, ya-hanya demi itu.

 _ **-Cklek**_

"Gyeom- _ie_?"

Suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan sosok yang sedari tadi ku nanti. Ya, dia Mark _Hyung_. Member tertua-dalam hal umur- di _group_ kami, GOT7. _Visual_ dalam tim kami itu, _hm_ -biar ku tebak pasti benar-benar baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tau? tentu saja dari penampilannya yang agak _'berantakan'_. Kaos longgar nan tipis, celana _Trainning_ agak kebesaran serta rambut kecoklatannya yang agak berantakan. Bisa dipastikan ribuan gadis diluar sana akan menjerit histeris jika berhadapan dengan sosok Mark _Hyung_ di pagi hari. Dia tetap tampan dalam keadaan terjelek sekalipun. Agak berlebihan tapi- _yeah_ , aku sangat membenarkan itu. Mark Tuan, sangat tampan.

"Gyeom- _ie_?"

"Ah-ya _Hyung_?"

Wajahnya terlihat bingung ke arahku. _Uh_ , pasti Mark _Hyung_ heran melihatku tiba-tiba melamun seperti ini.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya mark _hyung_ seraya mendahului ku ke arah dapur. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, dan aku masih diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dengan arah tatapan masih kepadanya yang sibuk menuang botol besar berisi air ke dalam sebuah gelas.

Mark _Hyung_ beralih ke arahku, saat dirasa aku tak merespon pertanyannya. Wajahnya menuntut jawaban. Di banding wajahnya yang terlihat menunggu itu, mataku malah memperhatikan bulir air dari pinggir bibirnya yang menetes menuruni jenjang leher Mark _Hyung_. Tanpa sadar ku telan salivaku sendiri.

" _Hm_ -Jaebum _Hyung_ pulang pagi ini. Jinyoung- _ie_ _Hyung_ mengajak Youngjae _Hyung_ menginap dirumahnya"

"Bambam?"

"Dia pergi bertemu Nickhun _Hyung_ "

"Oh, baiklah"

Mark _Hyung_ kembali melanjutkan acara menenggak habis air mineral itu. dasar ceroboh, sebanyak apapun dia mencoba tenang meminum air itu, _toh_ tetap saja tumpahan air itu terus meleleh membasahi leher sampai ke baju yang dikenakannya, _ckck_.

Aku mendekat saat Mark _Hyung_ duduk dan menarik kursi disebelahnya. Dia menepuk pelan kursi yang dia sediakan untukku. Aku pun duduk seperti yang dia pinta.

"Apa kau mau pulang?"

Tanganku meraih _Tissue box_ , dan menarik beberapa lembar _Tissue_. Ku sapu lembut leher Mark _Hyung_ yang agak basah sisa dia minum tadi. "Entahlah" Jawabku masih dengan kegiatan mengeringkan tubuh lelaki yang ku sukai.

"Aku mengambil penerbangan ke LA sore ini"

Dan kami pun diam. Aku masih terus mengerjakan apa yang ku lalukan beberapa menit lalu dan Mark _Hyung_ sepertinya tak keberatan dengan itu. Terbukti dari dia yang diam bahkan terlihat menikmati saat-saat aku memanjakan lelaki yang terpaut jarak 4 tahun denganku ini. Tak seperti Mark _Hyung_ yang biasanya. Yah, karna biasanya Mark _Hyung_ agak menghindari sentuhan kulit secara langsung. Kecuali jika dia yang menyentuh orang lain terlebih dahulu, atau jika kami semua dalam sorot kamera. Bentuk dari sikap profesionalisme-nya sebagai _Public figure_.

"Ya, Molk! Yugyeom- _ie_! kalian disini?" Suara yang bisa dpastikan milik Jackson _Hyung_ itu memecah keheningan diantara kami. Refleks aku menjauhkan tanganku yang masih bersentuhan dengan leher Mark _Hyung_.

"Jackson _Hyung_ , mau kemana?" Jackson _Hyung_ terlihat tampan dengan _Outfit_ serba hitam dan tak lupa _Snapback_ hitam dengan posisi terbalik ia kenakan di kepalanya.

"Oh, Jia _Jie_ , Fei _jie_ dan Zhoumi _Ge_ mengajak _Chinese line_ berkumpul"

"Kau tak mengajak Mark _Hyung_?"

"Ya! Aku bukan _Chinese line_ " Mark _Hyung_ menjawab dengan nada protes terselip di dalamnya. Membuat Jackson _Hyung_ terkekeh.

"Ya tentu saja kau tak termasuk di dalamnya, kau itu A _merican line_ bersama Amber _Sunbae_ "

Dan Jackson _Hyung_ tertawa saat kami menangkap ekpresi Mark _Hyung_. Lelaki itu, umurnya saja yang paling dewasa, tapi tanpa dia sadari Mark _Hyung_ sering melakukan hal yang menurut kami sangat menggemaskan. Memasang tampang masam, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sederet hal lainnya.

"Oh-Zhoumi _Ge_ sudah menunggu di depan. Yugyeom- _ie_ , apa kau mau ikut? Mark akan pulang sore ini. hanya tinggal kau, aku dan Bambam, itu pun jika kami tak berpergian dengan yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Benar juga, semuanya pergi. Bambam bisa dipastikan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Nickhun _Hyung_. Mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari negara yang sama. Sedang Jackson _Hyung_.. ah pasti orang itu berpergian bersama sekumpulannya. _Hah_ -bisa dipastikan hanya aku yang tinggal. Tapi, apa aku harus bergabung dengan mereka?

" _hm.._ kedengarannya itu ide bagus, aku-"

"Yugyeom akan ikut denganku"

Eh? apa? Siapa yang barusan bicara? Kenapa otakku menjadi lamban dalam menerka suara seseorang?

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa! Selamat bersenang-senang dan-hey Molk, jaga _Uri maknae_ baik-baik dan satu lagi-" Jackson _Hyung_ menjeda kalimatnya guna membenarkan posisi ransel di punggungnya.

"-Bawakan satu yang bagus untukku. Kau tau seperti apa selera _fashion_ ku, kan? Baiklah, Aku pergi"

Jackson _Hyung_ benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kami. Selang bererapa lama, terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Hening, dan kediaman kembali mendera. Aku masih diam, mencoba mengartikan sebaris kalimat yang Mark _Hyung_ ucapkan tadi.

' _Yugyeom akan ikut denganku'_

Apa _Hyung_ akan mengajakku ke kampung halamannya, di LA sana? _Haish,_ tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku terlalu banyak berharap, berhentilah bodoh! Kau pikir siapa dirimu sampai Mark _Hyung_ harus membawamu ikut serta ke tempat asalnya?

"Kenapa diam?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak. Itu.."

"Cepatlah bersiap" Mark _Hyung_ bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ei? Bersiap untuk?"

"Bersiap untuk penerbangan sore ini"

Apa? Jadi.. Jadi Mark _Hyung_ benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Dan.. Dan kami akan benar-benar pergi berdua tanpa member lain untuk pertama kalinya! _Er_ -bukan untuk pertama kalinya juga sih, tapi untuk pertama kalinya kami berpergian jauh hanya berdua. _Uh_ , memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku berdebar, astaga!

"Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu? Ta-tapi tapi-"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, dan-apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan tiket yang sudah ku pesan untukmu?"

Bahkan dia sudah sampai sejauh ini-membelikanku tiket. Oh bagus, kau membuat perasaan _'merasa diistimewakan'_ itu datang lagi, Mark _Hyung_. Dan itu membuatku semakin menyu-ah tidak, mencintaimu. _Ah_ sial, ku rasakan kedua belah pipiku menghangat. Ku harap Mark _Hyung_ tak bisa menemukan rona diwajahku.

"Kim Yugyeom, aku tak mendengar jawabanmu.." ku temukan nada menuntut serta tatapan tajam nan tampan dari Mark _Hyung_. Dia semakin mendekat, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Y-ya _Hyung_ , aku akan bersiap"

" _Good boy_ " Dan setelahnya, ku rasakan sentuhan lembut tangan besar itu di atas kepalaku. Jemari panjang milik Mark _Hyung_ bergerak lembut, mengacaukan surai milikku. Gawat, jantungku terasa berat! Bukan karna aku menderita penyakit jantung-tidak. Tapi ini, perasaan menyenangkan saat berdekatan dengan seseorang yang kau sukai, orang yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Ya, ku rasa inilah yang di namakan cinta. Meski orang lain akan mengira aku salah-sangat salah- karna mencintai seorang lelaki, _toh_ aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, mencintai lelaki dengan sejuta pesona ini, dia-Mark Tuan.

Hari libur pertama kami, hampir berakhir dengan keputusan aku, akan ikut bersama Mark _Hyung_ menuju kediaman keluarga besarnya di LA. Sedikit terselip keraguan mengingat ini pertama kalinya kami berpergian hanya berdua. Tapi ajaibya, semua ragu itu sirna, saar ku lihat lagi wajah tampan yang hampir tak pernah bosan ku pandangi itu tersenyum begitu indah. Aku yakin waktu libur kami akan sangat menyenangkan di sana.

Menyenangkan karna..

Aku akan terus berada di sampingnya,

sampai waktu libur kami benar-benar berakhir..

Psst! I love you - Part I

Done

 **(mau part II ? Review :p)**


End file.
